Conventionally, in a portable brush cutter such as a shoulder-type brush cutter or a backpack-type brush cutter, a throttle control device is provided.
The throttle control device includes a throttle lever connected to a throttle shaft of the carburetor, and a throttle wire having a terminal portion connected to the throttle lever and manipulated by a throttle control lever. When an operator manipulates (pulling or relaxing) the throttle control lever, the throttle shaft of the carburetor is manipulated through the throttle wire and the throttle lever. Accordingly, a throttle valve of the carburetor which controls the air-fuel intake volume to a combustion chamber of the engine is opened or closed and the output of the engine is adjusted.
Further, in order to protect the throttle wire, the throttle wire is enclosed by a tube or the like so that an external force is not directly applied thereto. The following Patent Documents 1 to 6 disclose arrangements where such a throttle wire is accommodated in a tube.